


Day 15- Threesome

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Finn Shelby/Original Character(s), Finn Shelby/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby, Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 6





	Day 15- Threesome

Kissing Isaiah was like prayer and sin all rolled up into one. His plush lips captured yours and moved in a way that could only be described as expert as he tugged your lower lip between his gleaming teeth. His hands always wandered too, smoothing up your sides, cupping your hips, squeezing your buttocks, rubbing your breasts as you whimpered into his mouth, allowing him to drag you by the thigh to straddle him on his couch, your fingers tangling in his cropped curls while he unbuttoned your dress, tossing it aside. Before he could even make a comment about your haste to undress, your lips were smashing against his again as you began to grind your hips, your fingers already scrabbling with his annoyingly tight tie.

“Fucking hell,”

Panting, you jolted apart as a third voice spoke. Turning, you saw the red-headed Shelby standing in the doorway, his face flushed red and his blue eyes blown dark as his trousers tightened.

“You just gonna stand there and watch, mate?” Isaiah asked, smirking as he brushed his thumbs over your nipples. You squeaked, before calling over your shoulder.

“You’re very welcome to join us,” you smirked, tipping your head back in ecstasy. Finn seemed rooted to the ground for a moment before Isaiah nodded and you smiled warmly, standing up and beckoning him over. Slowly, he approached you, Isaiah coming to your side.

“Should I… Er… take my clothes off?” Finn asked and you had to suppress a laugh. Isaiah slung his arm over Finn’s shoulder and grinned at him. “Of course, Finn. We’d never be able to ruin YN if we were both fully dressed, would we?” You smirked, sitting back on the sofa and watching as they peeled their clothes from one another, stopping here and there to kiss or suck a bruise into a newly revealed stretch of skin.

Smiling to yourself, you swayed up to your now naked men, dropping your silk slip, baring yourself to them. Instantly, Isaiah had swooped down to nip and suck at your breasts, drawing your pebbled nipple into his mouth. In one hand, you held his head; with the other, you reached out for Finn. “Don’t be shy, Finny,” you teased. He gulped and nodded, still very flushed as he walked over to you, standing behind you. You grinned and pushed your bum back into him, feeling his hard cock nestle between your cheeks as his fingers caressed your hips, your thighs, slowly, slowly moving to the place you needed him- or Isaiah- most.

When he pressed his thumb to your clit you gasped, leaning your head back to rest on his shoulder, pressing kisses to his neck as Isaiah worked his way from breast to breast before licking a long stripe up your neck. You quivered, hips jolting slightly.

“Is she soaking, Finn?” Isaiah hummed, rolling your nipple between thumb and forefinger as your knees wobbled. Finn, gaining confidence, dipped his fingers briefly into your slit, before pressing them to your lips. You accepted them eagerly, suckling them gently. “Oh, yeah,” Finn said, grinning.

“YN,” Isaiah said as your tongue flickered over Finn’s fingers. “I’m going to fuck you, alright? And while I do that, you’re going to suck Finn off, okay? Show him what a good girl you are for me, yeah?” You whimpered and nodded.

“Yes, please,” you moaned, kneeling on the carpet. You would definitely have scratches and bruises on your knees. Finn sat in front of you on the couch, his knees wide apart so that you had access to him. Moaning softly, you took his long, slightly thin cock into your mouth, slowly working it down your throat as Finn’s fists clenched in your hair. Totally lost in the sensation of having your throat filled, you didn’t notice Isaiah slowly pumping his cock as he lined up with your slit until he pushed in, his girth stretching you out deliciously as you whined around Finn.

“You’re fucking amazing, YN!” Finn groaned as you resumed your pace of bobbing your head, the head of his cock knocking the back of your throat every time Isaiah thrust forward, making you choke and gag slightly. Not that you minded, of course. If anything, it made you whine and squeal and cry out louder, albeit muffled.

“Isn’t she just?” Isaiah grunted as his hips bumped yours, causing your ass to jiggle with each firm thrust. “Hear that, YN? Listen to how good you make me and Finn feel, yeah? Such a good girl for us, taking our cocks so well… s’like you were made to be filled,” Isaiah groaned between phrases as the clenching heat of you, his fingers digging into your hips, sure to leave bruises. You whimpered, nodding as best you could with your mouth full.

“Yeah… fuck! Good girl, YN… so good for both of us…” Finn growled, gritting his teeth as his hips began to rock up. He was close, you noted, feeling the tightening of his balls. “Gonna swallow my come, yn? Be a good girl and- fuck!” Finn let out a shout as you sucked him harshly, eager to taste him. He came with a jolt, shooting down your throat, arching his back off the couch as you swallowed eagerly. When you’d had your fill, you pulled off his oversensitive cock, kneeling up so that your back was against Isaiah’s chest. “Fuck her hard, ‘Siah,” Finn mumbled, panting, eyes locked on you as a dribble of his cum trickled from your mouth. “She’s earned it,”

Isaiah let out a laugh, wrapping one arm around your middle, the other reaching to grab your throat as he pistoned his hips, fucking you relentlessly in your kneeling position. Mouth now considerable empty (apart from the lingering taste of Finn) you allowed yourself to yell out, crying out Isaiah’s name as you knelt before him, eyes cast upward as if worshipping when in reality it was your boys who were worshipping you with their eyes, bodies, hands and tongues as you cried out your hymn of ecstasy.

Isaiah trailed a lazy hand down to the apex of your thighs, rubbing broad circles on your clit as his cock hit your sweet spot repeatedly. Finn watched with heavily lidded eyes as your eyes rolled back and Isaiah stuck his now slick fingers into your mouth which you accepted eagerly, muffling your strangled cries as you came hard, feeling Isaiah fill you with his seed.

Gasping and floppy, you tumbled forward, head on Finn’s thigh as you caught your breath. “You okay?” Finn murmured, pushing your hair out of your blissed-out face.

“Yeah, you?” You panted. He nodded, before turning to Isaiah.

He clambered onto the couch, pulling you with him to sit on his lap, your legs draped over Finn’s lap. With a lopsided grin, he stared at you both. “Never better,”


End file.
